My Parent's War
by Dadwfqd
Summary: "It all started when I was young, things were fun when I was young but things are different now... Now that my parents know about our relationship they started to... Separate us... I just don't understand... were MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! And now... Were moving to Paris! What will happen to our relationship then? But the REAL question is... Will I ever see her once again?" -Sly Cooper
1. Chap: Where everything started changing

**AN: Hello! I'm back!** **Sorry by the way for the really long wait, and sorry if I'm not... Adding new chapters to 'Against the ODDS' since I have a lot of plots! And I think it would be more fun if I do the plots first rather than adding chapters to them, and also the same introduction is used but with slight modifications since it would be better, and also I'll be reducing the number of words per chapter since I seem not to like it when it's too long... But anyways... If you want it longer then just tell me!...**

**And also Bentley and Murray will show in later chapters, and I'll say that NO character will die, Sly x Carmelita and their age is the same by the way...**

**And lastly...**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SLY COOPER, IT BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS!<strong>

* * *

><p>Third Person Point Of View...<p>

Our story begins In a country called France, Lorient is a city located in France which is located in north-western France, and it's also where our story starts! Ok then, lets start introducing each main characters in this story then, first there is Dr. M, the big brains of the gang who uses his skills and extreme knowledge at his own technology to hack any system's impenetrable line of firewall to remove risks and lessen the time it takes for a heist to be completed and he is also a brilliant person inventing some of the advance machinery that that has it's own special purpose, and there is Benoît, another important member of the gang, like what his name say he is 'Blessed' with the power of a hundred men and he is obviously the BIG brawn of the gang, he's use is to destroy indestructible line of defense or destroy anything that his strength can allow him to do, leaving havoc by his path and to also defend the other members of the gang and other people when times of need and he refers himself as 'The Man' as in third person, there is then the leader of the gang, Charles Aimé Cooper, Charles is a sneaky raccoon who came from a really really long line of thieves aging up to ancient Egyptian times who has devoted his life for his family business which was of course thieving but the Cooper's methods are different there method of stealing is only allowed if the objective of the heist is already a stolen artifact or any other reasonable ways, together the three became a great unstoppable gang, there closeness from each other made them as one as another close family, Ohh... Theres also Auguste Honoré Fox too or Inspector Noble as his name 'Auguste' stands for, he is a respected inspector at Interpol, in fact he is the head chief of said establishment, and also his co-workers or almost everyone else thinks he is 'Obsessed' with catching Cooper's dirty gang and mostly Charles but he obviously doesn't agree with that even though he is actually really 'obsessed', he is also known for his quick explosive temper, extremely stressful, and frequently busy...

And the two, Charles and Auguste, were always BIG RIVALS, both give stares of death each time they see each other and give no mercy if one gets the neck of the other. They were rivals and it means the two, Charles and Auguste, were preventing themselves from committing murder as soon as they got a quick glimpse of each other...

And now... Let's go back to the story... Shall we?

* * *

><p>Aimé's Point Of View<p>

"Setting in place..." I said as I jumped through a long gap, used my cane to hold grasp on a electrical wire and zip all the way through to another building, I then landed quietly on the said building and inspected the museum closely...

Using my Binoculars I viewed at the magnificent huge museum, then suddenly my eyes turned to slits as I noticed and kept my eyes locked into a familiar person, then a low threatening voice emitted from me "GGGRRRR... Auguste... What the heck is he doing here? I thought he was in vacation, having fun with his little female vixen? Grrr..." My right ear kept twitching by the longer I looked into that annoying creature, I then started throwing insults at him, 'Look at that disgusting face BLEH! That weak small body doesn't even have a tiny bit of muscles! While I have 6 pack a-.' Then my thoughts was suddenly halted when Dr. M explained everything about what I was asking for in the first place...

"Well... He WAS but when he suddenly got an important mission... Well let's say this... Exact mission... He just decided to stay and just cancel the trip, but let's say that we ALWAYS see him when we do heists so... No need to be surprised or something like that..." Dr. M informed through the communication device, "*Sigh* Thanks... For the additional information though, but... Where was that route again? I forgot"... I innocently asked, "*Sigh* It's located between that two buildings, or is actually located just in front of that newly built red building... You do see it right?" He asked and I looked at the said building and began scanning it, "Found it!" I exclaimed and once again I run towards the building by the electrical wire transportation... You do know what I mean right?

But anyways... I'm now here and the manhole is in front of me, "So... What now?" I asked scanning the manhole, "*Sigh* Think Charles! Think!" He repeatedly demanded making me put out my confused face, then suddenly it hit me like a rock and then I shivered from the thought, "*Sigh* Seriously? Are there like other routes? I mean better or cleaner ones? Rather than this... Stink hole?" I kindly asked hoping that he'll change his mind and give better routes but how much I pleaded, it din't change his mind, "Ehehhe... Sorry Charles but that's the only way! Unless... You're too scared... Ehehehe..." The guy chuckled making me emit another deep *Growl*, hearing this made him uneasy because if I get angry then you should fear me, "Woow! Woow! Come on Charles don't be mad at me! You just need to cool down..." Dr. M said and I release out a *Sigh* in frustration, "Fine... Fine..." And with that I completely regretted what I said earlier as I went into one of the creepiest place I have ever went to in my whole career experience of being a master thief...

Shifting uncontrollably from how to creepy the place felt, it's fog settled the bad mood, it's cold drift weirdly tickled my body, and it's dead like atmosphere creeped the heck out of me...

"... AAHHHH!" I kinda girlishly freaked out when a huge shadow suddenly came out which scared me and removed my grasp of life, "Ahahhaa! That's just a tiny puny rat! Come on don't be scared you little pussy... Ahahahahaha!" I heard a deep voice which I recognized that it was from Benoît, I began growling once again but this time it was more louder and was powered by blind fury, hearing this made Dr. M panick, "I-I thi-nk... You shouldn't do thi-." Dr. M was supposed to finish his statement but Benoît butted in before he can even finish, "YOU PUSSY! Ahahahaha!" Benoît kept bullying me and his actions made me boost myself with more and more blind fury, "GGGGGGRRRR!... I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!" I darkly scolded at him and my eyes was shaking with anger, it was weird that I haven't screamed... Yet but soon it will happen...

"OR ELSE WHAT? YOU PUSSY!" He uncontrollably laughed after, as if on queue my eyes then turned from anger to needy bloodlust and then a strong deep rage I was holding for a while suddenly bursted out of me which sounded more like a lion's kingly almighty roar which when heard fills the person with terror...

* * *

><p>Auguste's Point Of View...<p>

Here we are... In a boring mission, our mission is to protect the golden crown of a ancient king which is currently in display to the tourists, and technically speaking were protecting it from Cooper, *Ahem* I meant 'The creature' by the way...

Suddenly... I felt a cold chill down on my spine, it felt like... Like... I was being insulted about my heavily muscled body and my absolute handsome face, suddenly I realized that the insults thrown were coming from my nemesis 'GGGGRRR... Cooper is here! But where? Hm... And why is he insulting me!? Huh... He must be jealous because he have no muscles and he's a no face at all! Ahhh! Why did I even cancelled my trip! It was supposed to be my vacation with my wife... Not in this boring and extremely stressful missions...' My right ear lowered in sadness as I regretted my decision, but you can't rewind the past, you just gonna play life on...

"Keep your eyes straight ladies, Cooper might be anywhere..." I said to the men in front of me, "Sir yes sir!" All of them said but one whined, "Can we just *Yawn* rest for a while sir?" This made the other looked upon themselves and started shifting, and I began growling, "NO! NOW GO BACK TO WORK!" I loudly demanded at him which made him and the other officers panick and started shifting uncontrollably...

*ROAR!* Suddenly a loud emitted *Roar* came out which awoken all citizens within a large radius and scared my fellow officers, "What the heck was that!?" One asked as he was temporarily shocked and I chuckled as I know where it came from, "*Chuckle* Don't be scared you little girls... It's just Charles Cooper getting angry again..." I laughed after and they game me a confused looked as if they want me to explain, my eye lids lowered as they don't get it, "*Sigh* Cooper has a little bit of a explosive temper or maybe that he has tiny bit of lion DNA mixed with him... I don't know..." I explained poorly but they somewhat got the point...

* * *

><p>Cooper's Point Of View<p>

"Congrats Benoît, you just exposed us to the Interpol..." I heard Dr. M sarcastically say, "Thanks... It's my specialty..." He said and then I heard some slapping sound, when I realized it I chuckled as I knew that Dr. M just committed a heavy face palm, "I don't mean it like that you idiot!" Dr. M scolded, "Hey... I like being sarcastic... And sure... They know were here, and Cooper's *Roar* ain't gonna surprise them... Well... Let's say that it won't surprise Inspector Noble... He already know that were here for the crown..." Benoît defended, "*Sigh* Okay... Okay... Just... Finish the mission already! I can't stand this night!" Dr. M said making the two of us *Chuckle* in delight, and then after that it was all dead silence...

"So... What now? There's a two way split." I asked at the communication device, "Take the one at the left." He replied, I did what I was told, soon after I finally found a small light source from a stone staircase, 'Ohh... The light! How I missed it!' I thought as I excitedly ran towards it, "DON'T! YOU'LL TRIGGER THE ALARMS!" Dr. M replied making me temporarily deaf, "Can you just talk normally without screaming?" I pleaded as I grabbed the ceiling and then went towards to door, "Sorry... But if I dint then you'll probably be in chains now..." He defended making me sarcastically laugh, "Haha... They will never ever catch the raccoon!" I boasted out loud which bounced all through out the canal, "SSSSHHHHHH!" He frustratedly silenced me as I jammed open the locked door...

As soon as I pried the door open, I quickly went inside and my eyes widened in wonder as I finally saw the museum inside... "Wow! So... This is what it looks like in the museum... Well... I must say... It's more beautiful inside rather than it's outside..." I admitted as I admired the museum from every single detail with full interest, checking each priceless antique that the museum has to give which scaled from pillows to stone artworks, "Beautiful isn't it?" Dr. M chuckled as he enjoyed hearing my astonished praised and stuff, suddenly a whistling sound was heard, hearing this made my instincts pump up and I started to see multiple great hiding places, I then hid myself between a small hole located between a huge scaled bookshelf which provided great cover for someone slick as me, and I then waited for the shadow to pass and realized that the shadow was another one of Auguste's goons, I started growling and then went aggressive pace when I landed on top of the guard and then knocked him down and hid his body somewhere...

"Why are you so aggressive?" Dr. M asked making me *Chuckle*, "I don't know... It's personal..." I chuckled after, and I started walking forwards through a corridor, suddenly I stopped when I noticed a shiny bright object in my right, and when my eyes turned then my ears perked up as I realized it was the crown!

"Jackpot!" I excitedly said while I carefully disabled the alarms and removed the glass case and took the crown carefully from it's resting place, my fingers was then inspecting every single detail of it to make sure it was not a prototype and happily it dint! 'Score one for the raccoon! So the score board now states that I have 100 more success than the fox! Go TEAM RACCOON!' I boasted as this is the 100th successful heist of my whole experience as a thief, 'Probably I'll have a party at home!' I excitedly thought, "Good job Cooper! Bravo!... Now go back to the hideout! AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" He yelled making me give out a *Chuckle* cause he completely doubts that I have 100% free from clumsiness, which... I'm not...

suddenly while I was going for the exit I noticed a shiny red gem, my eyes were locked into it for a while and then started thinking to not take it or take it and give it to my lovely lady, my ears perked up once again that it would be better to give it to my wife, suddenly when I grabbed the object I suddenly touched a red beam that appeared from nowhere and moments later a *Beep* *Beep* sound was heard, "WHAT HAPPENED FROM NOT TOUCHING ANYTHING!" Dr. M angrily yelled... "COOPER I GOT YOU NOW!" Suddenly a voice boomed out of the corridor and my eyes turned bloodlust when I realized it was from my nemesis, "GGGGRRRR! Auguste! Do you have better things to do rather than catching me! Which is COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!" I mocked at him and he shot me a threatening glare, "AHAHAHAHAA! MAYBE IN THE PREVIOUS MISSIONS BUT NOW I GOT YOU!" He maniacally laughed as all exits was blocked by his goons, 'Dang it! Where to go! Where to go!?' I hardly thought straight as my heart was beating faster, and when I realized there were absolutely no exits routes left then my heart froze as I felt defeat was now consuming me, "I TOLD YOU! I GOT YOU NOW! You little r-." Suddenly a museum wall went down and then one giant shadow appeared, my hopeless self suddenly turned hopeful as I was gonna be saved from this death pit of Noble, "Come on Cooper! Let's go, let's go!" The buffed guy said as he picked me up, and then he carried me towards the exit, leaving a angry confused chief and a torn down museum wall...

"COOPER!" I heard Inspector yelled all through out the silent cold night, I playfully stuck out my tongue, then we began laughing afterwards...

We then went near a dark alley and then there was the van. "THE VAN!" I was relieved that all the early memories were now gone and then I'll just call it a night. I opened the van and landed on it's comfy bed, and then Benoît started the engine, "*Yawn* Take us home... Benoît..." I faintly said as I was gonna take a quick nap until we got back home, "Okay!... Pussy..." We chuckled after and then I fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Inspector Noble's Point Of View<p>

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*... Was the only thing I can say while in the dust that the wall formed after it just collapsed, and then when the dust cleared up, I saw not a single trace of Cooper, my eyes then turned viciously red and I started growling really madly as I lost once again to Cooper...

"COOPER!" I yelled through out the silent night which once again awoken the citizens...

I then sat down on the stairs, I felt defeated once again which was normal but this time... I felt like... I lost hope... Somehow, usually I am always motivated... But... I lost it after what happened today...

"Come on sir! Don't be sad!" A close friend of mine said as he sat besides me and then patted my back while I whimpered in sadness. "I had him!... I had him! TELL ME WHERE DID I GO WRONG!? WHERE!?" I angrily yelled making him flinch and then I started sobbing, "Come on... I'll take you to the hospital and then you can visit your lovely wife..." He sincerely said which comforted me, "*Sniff* Yo-uu'l-l d- tha-t fo-r m-ee?" I hardly sais between cries, "Of course! I'm your close friend right? Right? But anyways... Me, Charlie and Roger as you can see here already got your back..." He said ending it with a friendly smile, I smiled back and I then thanked them and sooner I will visit my wife hoping that she is okay...

*Broom* My friend's car boomed as it's engines just started and we then went towards the hospital...

"Hey! Can we stop here so I can buy my vixen some flowers?" I asked and he dint hesitated, "Thanks!" I said as I opened the doors of the shop and then got stunned by the scent, "*Inhale* *Exhale* Ohh... That smell!" I complimented and then I remembered why I was here, suddenly I found a glittering bouquet of flowers and then I checked it out" and found out that it has a alluring smell that Arianne is going to like and that made me smirk, "Can I buy that bouquet?" I kindly asked the cashier, "Sure! It's only 35$." She said as she took out what I was asking for and I handled her the money, "Thanks! Come again soon!" She said as I waved goodbye at her and finally went back to my friend's car...

"Dude... That took a while..." My friend exclaimed and I defended, "Sorry... But if you were me then you will be like trapped there for awhile thanks to the alluring smell that the flowers give..." I said and he insulted "Huh... If I were you then... I'll be in vacation! Walking in the setting sun with my girlfriend!" He grinned and I playfully punched him, "Aw... That hurted..." He moaned as he touched the small bulge that formed on his shoulder, "Umm... I was just playing... I dint knew you were so... Weak and puny... And there's even a clear evidence of it..." I mocked at him making me laugh after, "Well..." He said before he punched me... Which... Dint hurted me... In fact I dint felt it at all...

I confusedly stared at him and he started to sweat, "Ahh... That was just a playful punch... Not... Um... The strongest one I can do..." He awkwardly chuckled after which made me release out a grin, "Wow... Ahahahha... I knew it! You are so... Weak!" I laughed and he defended, "Hey! I mostly relay on my shock pistol! Gah! I'm more of a shooter rather than a fighter! Unlike you!" He said with a mix of rage and I was supposed to say something but he said something before I can even start, "DONT YOU SAY ANYTHING! IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE WALKING ALL THE WAY THROUH THE HOSPITAL! WOULD YOU!?" He said shutting me, I grinned of how I managed to humiliate him...

And... Yeah... Pretty much... The trip was just terribly boring...

"Thanks once again!" I said as I exited my friend's car, and then I waved to my close friend and he waved back, I smiled and then said "What a nice guy... Maybe I'll promote him... Maybe..." I lightly chuckled while I went towards the entrance of the big hospital in front of me...

*Knock* *Knock*, I knocked on the door where my wife is currently in, "It's open! Who is it?" I heard a female voice which I knew it was from my female vixen but it still got me excited, "It's me sweetheart!" I said as I entered with a bouquet of flowers, "Ohh!... It's you! I was wondering why were you taking too long!" My wife said as I placed the flowers on a table and then went on the same bed where she laid, "So... How's the baby?" I said while rubbing her bulge on her stomach region, "*Purr* The baby is fine. Honoré, it's just I'm worried about the father..." She joked making me kiss her, "Ohh... You're always sarcastic... And that's why I loved you..." I kissed her again, "Ohh... You... I'm not always sarcastic honey... I'm jus-." I cut her off by saying "Because your impatient, sarcastic, envy, hot he-." I teased but she defended, "Hey! I'm not like that..." She whimpered next which unpleased me, "Okay! Okay! Come here..." I sincerely said as I started French kissing the vixen, "Mmhh... *Moan* Hhmmmm..." My vixen moaned in the kiss, and after a while the kiss ended with a loud *Pop* and leaving a furiously blushing and loudly purring vixen, and I then stood up which ended her intense purring in my dismay, "Why did you stopped purring?" I childishly asked to Arianne, "Ohh... Please... Stay..." She said as she gently patted her side which guestured that I should lay down next to her, doing what I was told and then I laid down next to her, "I wonder... If our baby is a girl or a boy?" Arianne asked with complete wonder, "*Chuckle* I don't know..." I lightly chuckled making her more curious, "What if our baby is a little girl? Or a boy? We haven't thought about a name since I got pregnant..." She sadly said making me arch my right eyebrow, "Come on... If it's a boy then... We should name it... Amé! You know? It stands for 'Beloved' and it fits our cute little baby here since we love him or her..." I explained making her smile, "Wow... Good name... Then... What will we name the baby if our baby is a gir- AHH!" She suddenly halted and she squealed loudly, and then she started furiously griping the bedsheets which tore it, hearing this my instincts instantly pumped and yelled for help, "NURSE! DOCTOR! I NEED IMMEDIATE HELP!" I yelled and then went outside and saw some nurse and a doctor immediately coming for help...

"AAHH! It hurts! Honoré! Please don't leave me! Please!... IT HURTS! IT HURTS! AAHHH!" My wife cried out making me aggressive towards the nurse just to comfort my mate, suddenly I was halted when a nurse blocked the way "Sir... Sorry but you need to give us some room..." One said making me angry and lightly push him aside, and I was supposed to comfort my vixen but when I was grabbed by a strong arm and them his strong grip immobilized me which made me shake myself uncontrollably, hoping that the grip loosens and I'll get free, "SIR! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! IF YOU DON'T THEN YOUR BABY WONT HAVE ANY CHANCES OF SURVIVAL!" One yelled which completely froze me and my heart, and suddenly my aggressive eyes turned back to it's normal state, "Good... Now please give us some space... One of the nurses will be accompanying you while your vixen here is giving birth..." One said as I absent mindedly went out of the door, "Sorry... Please... Don't let her suffer..." I weakly pleaded and the doctor nodded in reply, I then closed the door...

"It will be okay... No need to cry... Just pray to God that everything will be alright..." A female voice comforted me as I began to *Sob* on my own when I heard the painful mourns and cries that Arianne was giving just outside of the room...

'Lord... I beg of you! Please protect my vixen and my baby! I can't withstand the agony of my vixen! Please... Please... I beg of you...' I silently prayed...

Then suddenly the room went dead silent...

* * *

><p>Aimè's Point Of View<p>

"Come on... Cooper! Wake up! Were back home!" Benoît nudged me awake, "*Yawn* What? What? Huh?" I lazily asked with a half of a expression since I just woke up and my eyes were still blurry, "Were here... NOW WAKE UP!" He yelled at me as he grabbed me and then shook me uncontrollably until I lost my sleepiness, "I'm up, I'm up!" I said as I dragged my arm on my face downwards, feeling all the sweat my skin produced on my fur, jumping out of the van and I then landed outside I then stretched myself and heard my bones break, "Ahh... That feels good..." I exclaimed as I went to our gate and opened it, and then I opened the door to my majestic house, I felt myself blowing from the excitement as I'm visiting my favorite lady "Hey! Hey! Guess whose back!" I said as I went to my bedroom where my wife is, "Cooper! Come over here! My little handsome raccoon! Te extraño!... Te quiero en mi cama..." I heard my female raccoon pleaded, and I happily laid in bed and let her take me, "Muchos te amo! My raccoon!" My wife declared as she happily kissed me, "So... Is the baby alright?" I asked rubbing the budge on her stomach region, "*Moan* Ohh... The baby is fine, in fact the baby has been really really acting nice to me since this morning..." She chuckled after, I smirked "You're being nice to mommy... Ain't yah?" I crazily talked to my unborn baby, "Says the one who was so 'Gentle' to me when it comes to bed." She sexually joked and chuckled after, hearing this made me blush furiously because that 'Gentle' part was absolutely true but she also knows that I was truely making love with her, "Ohh.. Come on... Cooper... I was just joking... I know you were making love with me... And in fact it was too much that it hurted a little... *Chuckled*." She joked once again making me blush more, she suddenly then changed the weird subject, "*Ahem*... And in fact the baby has been really nice to me since the day it all started..." She blushed at the happy memory when she found out that she was pregnant and pretty much I was so shocked that I lost my normal grasp of breath for like an hour and it almost shocked me to death, "Huh... Well okay then..." I awkwardly said as I peacefully rested my back on the bed, "*Grunt* Ohh..." She painfully said, hearing this made me stand up my position a bit and arch out a eyebrow, "AAAHHH! AAAHH!" She painfully said in complete agony, hearing this made my mind panick and call out for assist, "Maiden! Ummm... HELP! The baby is coming!" I informed the ladies who were taking a rest, and when they heard it they began running to me as fast as they can, "Wait! Do you know anything about childbirth?" I was securing my wife and baby's safety, "Of course sir!" They said as they entered the room and comforted my raccoon, "Sshh... It's gonna be fine... JUST PUSH!" One maiden demanded, "MMMMPPP! *Gasp* MMMPP!" My wife painfully said as she pushed the baby...

"Sir! You need to get water as fast as you could, and make sure it's clean..." Said the maiden and I nodded back in reply, I then quickly ran towards the hall and then stopped when I found a box that I could use for a container for water, grabbing the box I then grabbed some fresh water from a stall and then proceeded to the our bedroom, I then heard the noise which indicates that I was really close to the bedroom...

And when I was suppose to turn around the corner...

It went oddly silent...

* * *

><p>Third Person Point Of View<p>

The two fathers were completely frozen by the time the silence begun, the two only had fear in them as they feared the worst things that could happen...

While the two were solid frozen a maiden came out of the room, and in Auguste's case, a nurse came out...

"Sir... Congrats! To your new born baby!" Both of the nurse and the maiden happily said, when the two fathers heard this, what Cooper was holding dropped to the ground with a *Thud* as their eyes widened, and then they began to silently and slowly enter the room with shaky hands, the two then found a resting furry child on the mother's hand, seeing this the two fathers loosened their tense, and then they goofily smiled and began to *Sob* on their own but this was tears of joy rather than sorrow...

And after a while of crying and sobbing, they finally said something but had a hard time "My *Sniff* ba-by is h-ere! M-y baby..." They said as they slowly went into the bed and then lovingly hug and deeply kiss the mother who hugged and kissed back, suddenly a question came out from the mother's mouth that slipped the two "So... What... *Inhale* Are... We... *Exhale* Gonna... *Inhale* Name... *Exhale*-

* * *

><p>Him?" Cooper's wife said and ending it with a big smile plastered on her stressed face, Mr. Cooper suddenly lost his breathing and seemed to find the right words to say, "Hi-ii-m?" He weakly said in a curious manner, "Yes... Cooper... Our baby is... A... Boy!" She happily exclaimed but the stress of giving birth was still clear on her face, he then hovered her shaking hand towards the boy and then he softly touched the boy's furry cheek which caused the baby to release out a cute smile and that warmed their hearts, "Aww... *Purr* Look he smiled! He smiled! Oh my gosh! *Chuckle* Isn't that wonderful!?" She excitedly said and smiled as she played with the baby with her pointer finger and the baby seemed attracted to the finger and began touching and admiring it, "Yeah... He's so cute..." He said as he admired the baby's eyes which has his eye features and some parts of the father but most was gained from Ms. Cooper, suddenly the same question came out that mostly caused confusion amongst them, "But... What will his name be?" He asked with curiosity, "Yeah... We haven't thought about that..." She replied and they had plenty time for thinking...<p>

* * *

><p>Her?" Inspector Noble's wife said and ended up purring as she hugged the child which smiled back, "Then... I don't know... We haven't thought about it until now-." He was cut off by Arianne when she just noticed that the baby was smiling, "Look! Our little girl is smiling!" She said as she lightly kissed the girl, "Aww... Isn't that cute?" he chuckled after as he laid down on the bed and the vixen baby was right next to him, "Well... Hello little one..." he said as he grabbed the child and then began lightly shooking it which cause the girl to *Yawn* in sleepiness and after a while the girl fell asleep, "Wow... You'll make a great father!" She praised and the father blushed from the compliment, he settled the girl down to the bed once again and the girl slept peacefully...<p>

"What are we gonna name her then?"...

* * *

><p>The four parents were thinking hard for a cute name for their offspring...<p>

Then suddenly... It them like a rock...

"We... Should name it Sly! Sly Cooper!" Aimé and his wife said in the same time even though the name wasn't France or Spanish but it does fits the extreme cuteness of the baby **(AN: Ohh... And by the way the meaning of the name 'Sly' is 'From the forest', so... I guess that makes sense too right?...)**

"That official! Our little Cooper's name... Is Sly..." The wife said as she kissed the baby once again, "Sly... Cooper... Welcome to the family..." He said as the baby suddenly started purring...

"We... Should name her Carmelita! Carmelita Montoya Fox!" Both of the parents said at the same time as they cuddled up all together to create warmth, "Carmelita Montoya Fox... Welcome to the family!" The parents said as they cuddled up all together...

And then... This is where everything will be different...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... How was that for a introduction? And by the way the names of the OC are French and with a mix of Spanish, and also tell me if Sly's father actually has a name, if he does then I'll change his name...<strong>

**And by the way... Sorry for the low count of words, not updating, and others... **

**Positive feedbacks are always appreciated! **

**Goodbye!**


	2. Chap 2: Finding love at such a young age

**AN: Hello readers! I'm back! I somewhat broke what I said back in my profile since I can't contain myself, and also I am adding more words to each chapter since the last chapter was introduction which reduced the limit but since that's done I'm adding more! And also I forward time since... I don't want to explain each second of their lives...**

**And also this chapter will be containing some shipping... But there's also a twist...**

**And lastly! I Hope for you to enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View...<p>

"Mommy? Dad? Where are we going again?" I asked my parents since I pretty much dint understand why I suddenly took a bath in the morning and wear this kind of... Clothes which made me a little bit in a uncomfortable state, "Ohh... Hey! Cooper... Come over here!" My mommy said as she suddenly grabbed me and used her tail to tickle me in different vulnerable spots that often made me feel funny, "Ahaha! Stop! Please! Stop!" I giggled and laughed uncontrollably until she finally removed her tail away from my muzzle which ended the funny sensation but I was somewhat giggling, "*Chuckle* Sorry... For that Cooper, you're just so cute for me!" She exclaimed as she spreaded and stretched my cheeks making me release out a *Groan* from a tiny bit of annoyance, "And... Could you repeat that Cooper? Sorry..." She asked me while we were entering dad's car, "Ohh... Where are we going again?" I once again asked my mother, "Ohh... We are going to the place where you'll really really love!" She happily stated which made me excited while dad started the car, "Besides Sly... Don't be nervous... We've been studying for a while..." Dad said and it was preceded by, "And that reminds me... What's 9+1?" He asked me a Math question, and don't judge me that I LOVE Math! It's always easy for me along with the other subjects since I've been studying and I somehow have this BIG interest when it comes to learning and discovering stuff... Well they do say I'm a very curious and a smart raccoon and I'm actually flattered since I like being complimented...

"Dad... It's 10... I want harder questions dad!" I boasted making mother shock of how intelligent I am and wished that I wanted harder questions, "15+9?" He said making me give out a plain bored face, "24..." I answered and he nodded and things got harder since then, "8x8!" He said making me think for a while since we covered a few progress about multiplication... But still I answered, "64!" I shouted at him making him give out a impressed look that I still remembered our previous lesson, "Ahaha! That's my little Cooper!" He said as he gave me a thumbs up which made me release a proud smile, "Charles? Since when did you started teaching Sly this kind of questions?" My mother asked making me release out a smirk as I totally astonished a person once again, "Well... You don't want to know..." He stated making mother arch her eyebrow in curiousness...

"But as anyways! Here we are! The place where the learning fun begins! The School!" Dad suddenly loudly exclaimed as we entered the huge gates in front of us, and after then my eyes widened at how big and majestic the said school is! "Well... Here we are! The school! And I'll be picking the two of you in the cafeteria!" He said as he opened the door and dragged me out and assisted mother out, "Thanks... *Smooch* See you soon honey!" My mother said as she and I waved back at dad, "And to you too my Goddess of beauty! And my beloved son!" Dad said before leaving a blushing mother and a confused raccoon...

"What a charming handsome raccoon..." My mother absent mindedly said as she happily wiggled at the thought of it and I rolled my eyes of how my mother act like... A high school girl in her 'Heat' season or something like that at most times, "Where is dad going?" A question that suddenly came out of my mouth which cut mom's mind from whatever happy thought she is thinking, "Son... Dad is just going to do his... Job..." She stuttered at the last part which confused me more but she did her best to change the topic, "But anyways! Let's get going to your classroom!" She suddenly stated which instantly killed all of my curiosity and then it was replaced with pure excitement...

* * *

><p>Inspector Noble's Point Of View...<p>

"Carmelita... Were almost there! It's time to wake up!" I stated as I started waking up the sleeping vixen who seemed smiling, 'Perhaps I shouldn't wake her up yet... She seems that she is having good dream... And in fact... School is yet far...' I thought as I happily hovered my arm away from the vixen but sadly she still woke up, "*Yawn* Papa... Where are we?... And why did you woke me up? I was having a *Yawn* good dream..." I heard my daughter said which made me release out a smile of how deadly adorable she is at sometimes, "Sorry... Honey but school is near... And I don't want you to be sleepy when you introduce yourself in front of other people..." I excused myself which suddenly killed the vixen's bored expression and was replaced by a pretty excited face, "Can you go faster!? Faster! Faster!" She stated making me laugh for a while, "Daughter... Your father can't drive faster... We could get involved in a accident! And we wouldn't like that do we?" My wife stated making her somewhat sad, "Ohh... Come on Carmelita! Don't be sad! We can pass time by singing a road trip song!" I said making her excited once again as she always have fun doing things like this, and we began to sing all the way through the trip...

"Okay we're here!" I stated as I assisted the two out of the car and saw my daughter's awestruck eyes while looking over the huge school in front of her, "*Chuckle* Carmelita... Lovely isn't it?" I said towards the frozen vixen, "Are you kidding!? It's huge! It's big! It's beautiful!" She stated while bouncing around with glee which made the two of us parents laugh, and suddenly I remembered that I should be going now for my police job, realizing that there were no time to waste I then said, "I should be going now honey... Meet the two of you later in the cafeteria! And wish me luck with catching Cooper and his dirty gang!" I said as I started the car's engine once again, "Papa! Don't worry! You'll catch that annoying raccoon! I can just feel it! They can't handle your pure awesomeness! I swear if they won't give up thieving immediately by the time they see you! I'll make them regret the day there were born! Well... I want them to be born first... Then the regretting!" My daughter said as she began to furiously punch the air as if she is fighting a enemy which made me release out a *Chuckle* as I grabbed her and hoist her up and smooched her cheek...

"And they wouldn't like that would they?" I said as I looked in the vixen's cute eyes and found extreme hatred inside which made me smile as she got my hatred against the raccoon from me, "Grr... They will fear me!" She said making me give out a laugh and hug her once again, and after that I settled her down to the ground and went back inside the car, "Don't worry! This time you'll catch Cooper!" My wife said as I French kissed her and while in the kiss I heard my daughter said something like 'Ewww! That's disgusting!' Which made the two of us laugh in the hot kiss, "*Pop* Goodbye! See you later!" I stated and waved a goodbye and they waved back...

"Okay... Now... Time to catch me a raccoon tail..." I seriously said by the time I have my back side behind them...

* * *

><p>Carmelita's Point Of View...<p>

"Bye papa! See you soon!" I said smiling at the end, "So you're ready to meet your new friends huh?" My mother reminded me that brought out my excited self once again, "You bet mama!" I said as I dragged her arm and raced towards my classroom, "*Chuckle*... Oh! Wait! Wait! Wait! Calm yourself Carmelita! You can get yourself in a accident! Slow down!" She said making me give out a *Chuckle*, "I'm not that-." That was the last thing I could say before I head bumped into something hard and then landed on my butt which caused me to whimper in sadness because of the pain I just recieved, "Mmmmh... *Sniff* *Sniff*..." I then started to cry a bit as my mother picked me up and caressed my skin as I cried a bit, "Ppsss... It's okay... Don't cry..." She comforted me as I cried in her arms...

"Hey don't cry little vixen... I'm sorry that I got in your way..." A masculine voice suddenly boomed out which gathered my interest instantly, I then looked at the resource and then... I somewhat started blushing furiously...

Here I am standing in front of a... Cute raccoon which made me feel somewhat hot inside by just looking at his cute face...

"Umm... Hi..." That statement suddenly came out of me and I keep my mouth shut immediately after what I just said that which made me blush more, "Ohh... Hi! There! My name's Sly! And your's is?" He excitedly asked making me immediately reply, "My name is Carmelita! Carmelita Montoya Fox!" And when I realized what I just said my eyes widened and then immediately kept my mouth tightly shut once again, but this time it's sealed very tightly so I would say nothing no more that could embarrass me...

"Ehh... Hi there... So... Are you going inside the classroom now? Since... Were kinda late now..." He said making my eyes jumped out immediately as I just realized that WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!...

"Umm... Are you okay? Carmelita?" Sly broke whatever was inside my mind as I blushed more again since I acted like a fool in front of him...

I just nodded since if I tried to talk or EVEN open my jaw for a quickie then random things would just exit my stupid big mouth that could embarrass me!

He then started to walk towards the classroom, "Are you coming with me?" He cutely said as he waited in a corner and smiled at me... 'Ohh... God... That cunning smile! It just... Melts me inside! Just the thought of it makes me shiver in delight!' I thought wiggling at the last part... Suddenly... 'Someone' has to ruin the mood...

"Dear Carmelita... Come on!... Sly is waiting for you... You know he can't wait for ever... And I'll be just right here!" My mother reminded me as I released a ghost *Growl* in annoyance that she has to ruin the mood...

"Okay... *Silent growl* Wait for me!" I growled once again as I followed Sly, when we were near the entrance of our classroom he then kneeled down and acted like he was a gentleman who was welcoming a maiden, in this case... Me, this act made me blush and awestruck at how of a gentleman he is at treating me as a lady... It's like he's carrying a shattering mirror while walking in a tight rope...

I then entered since I don't want to be rude at him...

"So... Where do we seat?" I curiously asked, I pictured that I am seating near the AC and feel all the cold breeze ran down my hair, but...

Okay... It dint go as I thought it would be... Because... I was kinda sitting... Next to Sly... And I can't seem to focus straight at the introductions of others cause I just can't stop looking at his cunning face... Until... That is... He was called to introduce himself... And let's say that I'm actually looking forward towards learning his personal information... Probably it can make me more 'Turn ON' on this raccoon...

And what is this weird yet powerful emotion suddenly coming out of me?... It feels... Weird... Tingly... But... What I know is that it feels really good!

"Uhh... How do I start this? Hmm... Oh yeah! My name's Sly... And I'm a raccoon which is in fact obvious as you can see... And I'm who they say is... Smart... Handsome...-" At this part I somewhat started drooling uncontrollably as he alluringly smiled once but this time he was putting effort in it which caught me in his stare of embrace and affection...

'*Silent purr* Aww! That handsome smile! It makes me... Me... Wanna... Just! Hug him and... Kiss him!' I blushed at the thought and goofily smiled at the end...

But seriously... There's something wrong with me... I'm just... Like 8 years old... Or something like that and... I'm saying this kind of grown up things... But... I just can't stop myself! I'm loosing myself! I just can't stop looking at his face!

"*Purr* Isn't he perfect?" A whispering female voice suddenly said, "Yes... He is..." I absent mindedly said while purring at the end... But suddenly... My eyes widened as I think... "Wait..." I dumbly said as I turned my head around and my thoughts were confirmed... I have a competition!

She's beautiful! Smart looking... And PINK! I can't fight with THAT!

"*Purr*... Huh? Ohh! Hi... There! Sorry... But... I got cut off by the charming male raccoon in the front... My name's Neyla!... And I'm a pink tigress as you can see... And your name i-... Why are you... Giving me the... Odd aggressive stares?" She arched her right brow as she noticed that I was kind of showing and greeting my bare sharp white teeth in jealousy... But when she noticed me... I then immediately replaced it with a innocent smile which confused her more but I tried my best not to start a competition with her so I won't have a hard time catching the raccoon's interest...

* * *

><p>Third Person Point Of View...<p>

Pretty much...

Carmelita started brewing envy towards the pink tigress every time she remembers that the tigress is somewhat more attracting than her and that just made her angry...

After the raccoon ended his speech to the whole class, Carmelita was then called by the teacher to introduce herself towards the whole class. This caught her off guard or surprised her in other terms...

She then shakingly moved to the front stage and then stayed silent there for a while...

'What to say!? WHAT TO SAY!? God! If I say something wrong then that annoying wench of a tigress will bully for a eternity!' She thought while her classmates asides from Sly and Neyla gave a confused look while watching the vixen shaking in the front like she was giving a dance or something...

The two by the way gave a quite confused face but Neyla gave out a mocking *Chuckle* as she is having a lot of fun seeing her own rival getting humiliated in front, 'Now that this... Wench is humiliating herself, getting the raccoon's interest is now just a piece of cake!' The female tiger thought in full victorious expression...

But Sly in the other hand started giving her some support... "You can do it Carmelita! Go Carmelita!" Sly suddenly shouted in the back which gained all of the people's attention and looked at him and then back at Carmelita who seemed blushing which confused their fellow classmates more as if they can't connect the weird situation happening...

Carmelita somewhat got inspired from Sly's supportive speech, and then the words missing or struggling in the back of her mind started to appear and connect themselves to form something... "Hell-o ever-yone... M-my nam-e is Car-m-elita... A-nd... One of my hobbits is that I lov-e pla-ying with toy guns... That's all!" She yelped at the end and ran quickly towards her chair and after she sat, she then hid her blushing face inside her bag for a while, hoping that Sly won't see her humiliated face or she won't see his face or the other students' faces laughing at her humiliating scene... But... Sly wasn't actually laughing... in fact... He's somewhat... Guilty for some odd reasons...

And when she ended her speech, the teacher also gave out a *Chuckle* for some reason too, "Ohh... *Chuckle* Okay... Carmelita *Chuckle*... It's also nice to meet you too! *Chuckle*..." The teacher stayed like that which made Carmelita blush more but the teacher ended it quick hoping he dint just made Carmelita cry from the extreme humiliation...

"Okay! Now that that's done... Roger! It's your turn!" The teacher said as the said person stood up and walked towards the front...

When Roger started giving out his starting lines, Sly somewhat heard some *Sniffs* somewhere which made him curious enough to search around for the source and then gone shocked when the noise was coming from Carmelita whose head is still hidden in the bag... Noticing that he should accompany or comfort her, he then went near her and checked her and more shocked that the noise IS coming from her... This made Sly frown and sad seeing his first friend crying... Especially inside a bag... Then something just bursted inside of him... "Sir! Can I take Carmelita outside! I need to comfort her! She's crying!" He said which gained all the student's attention including Carmelita which stopped all of her crying actions and her eyes widened and stood there stone paralyzed...

"Ohh... Dear..." The teacher said as he panicked and he dint thought twice as he dint want to lose his job the second time because of the same reason, "Okay! You can go! Just stop her from crying!" He panicked as he immediately shoved the two outside of the classroom, they may not heard it... But there was a growling voice hidden in the background...

*Thud* the door shuted in front of them, "Thank... You... Sir?" Sly thanked but sadly the teacher dint and after a while there was silence, but Sly then broke it for a while, "So... What do you want me to do to... Comfort you?" Sly asked as he continuously tapped the two of his pointer finger together, while in the other hand... Carmelita ain't doing that good... In fact... She had a hard time connecting what just happened...

"Umm... Carmelita? Are you alright? You seem... Hot... For some reason..." The raccoon exclaimed as he checked the vixen's burning neck and somewhat it is hot... "No! No... I'm alright... It's just..." She stuttered and blushed furiously because the raccoon just physically touched her skin and he even CARESSED it which delighted her sensitive skin, "Ohh... Okay... But... Can you give me some ways... To you know... Help you?" The raccoon asked, "Uhh... I don't know..." Carmelita had a hard time to answer, but after awhile there were still not a single answer or reply coming out of her mind to say, so she just reverted the question, "I don't know... But... How do you?" She asked the raccoon but she was not expecting this at all...

"In our family... We usually hug each other or snuggle for comfort... Now that I remembered that... Come over here you cute vixen!" He said as he suddenly approached the confused vixen with open arms and hugged her which froze her and made all of her fur stood up and turned red while in the hot embrace the raccoon was giving her, pretty much the vixen melted in his arms and her heart is beating rapidly which caused her to *Purr* strongly from the sensation...

He then ended the hug in her dismay but she still fully enjoyed it and the evident was still clear in her fur, which caused him to give out a *Chuckle*, suddenly the bell rang which signaled that school was over, *Ring* the bell suddenly rang and kids started filling the whole hallway which caught the two off guard...

After a while the rain of kids finally ended, the two was left dazzled and dizzy while spinning and ended up on their ramp, when they got the dizziness off themselves, they started laughing and then Sly said, "Come on! I'll take you to your mommy!" He said as he dragged her but she stopped him before something happens again, "Wait! I'll just follow you later!" She said as he went away to find where is the vixen's mother is and also probably his too...

When he was finally out of the vixen's sight and hearing range then she let all of her bottled emotions out... Which started with a girlish*Squeal* and some jumping around, "Oh my God! OH MY GOD! *Squeal*! I can't believe he JUST DID THAT! *Purr* I just can't believe that! I... I... Feel... In love! *Squeal*! And IN A VERY YOUNG AGE! IT'S A LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT!" Her girlish part screamed as she followed the traces of the raccoon...

But what she dint noticed there was a pair of red eyes and was preceded by a *Growl*...

"GGRR... You think that you already got him to hug you means he already likes you!? You son of a wench! I DARE DECLARE COMPETITION! Who gets the raccoon's interest first... Wins!" A female voice said within a shadow as the source immediately disappeared...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sense some heavy envy brewing towards the two but how was that? I would love to thank RogerBc for the review and sorry for not updating my other story...<strong>

**Not my best because I rushed it like what I did in the first chapter...**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
